Here's to You, My Friend
by ChoCedric
Summary: This is a story of a group of people who, despite a horrific tragedy, pulled together and spent a night remembering someone who was a true role model, brother, and friend. This is the story of Hufflepuff House. In memory of Cedric Diggory.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Here's to You, My Friend

By: ChoCedric

As the Hufflepuffs made their way from the Great Hall to their common room after the leaving feast of 1995, the mood was extremely subdued. Everything had felt so wrong over the past few days, and this was due to the fact that Hufflepuff had lost one of their own, someone who had been a friend to everyone and who hadn't had one bad bone in his body.

The death of young, seventeen-year-old Cedric Diggory was weighing on everyone's mind as they all sat down on chairs and couches. No one said a word; the usual amiable chatter and laughter was absent. Everyone was in mourning, remembering their friend. His frozen face, which had been filled with shock and fear upon his and Harry's return to the maze after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, was imprinted in all the students' minds. Cedric had always been strong, had never seemed to be afraid of anything. But at that moment his face had been totally unguarded, and he had looked vulnerable and completely alone. Out of everything, that image was the most heartbreaking.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a young first-year Hufflepuff by the name of Elly Beckitt. She suddenly broke into a fit of uncontrollable sobs, burying her face in the pillows of one of the couches. Susan Bones, who happened to be sitting next to her because all the students were spread out, no matter what age they were, put an arm around her.

"I miss him so much," Elly choked out through her sobs, and everyone in the room sympathized with her pain. "I mean ... he was so nice! He d-didn't deserve what happened to him." Another sob seized her as she said brokenly, "I don't want to be in the wizarding world anymore."

Yes, Elly Beckitt was a Muggle-born. She'd only just learned on her eleventh birthday that she was a part of this amazing world. On her first day of Hogwarts, she'd been extremely homesick and scared. And the person who soothed her sobs, who cheered her up, who even took her on a tour of the castle was Cedric Diggory. They'd remained friendly throughout the year, and whenever she had a problem, she knew she could always count on him. When she'd seen the look of total and paralyzing fear on his lifeless face, his sightless eyes staring at the panicked and weeping crowd, she'd been frozen to the spot, numb with disbelief and horror. She'd pushed through the crowd and been close enough to him to touch his cold hand, and it had broken her.

Never before did she think she'd see death like this. She'd always heard it described as something peaceful. When her grandmother had died two years ago, her mother had assured her that she hadn't been in pain, that her eyes had been closed and she'd simply looked like she was having the most wonderful sleep in the world. But Cedric hadn't looked like that at all. For one thing, there was the facial expression, but for another, his eyes had been wide open. And touching him, and seeing how cold he was, had made her hysterical. It had taken an older student to carry her away from Cedric's limp body.

So now, she didn't want to be in the magical world anymore. If magic caused this much pain she'd rather be a Muggle, thank you very much. She'd once thought magic was so amazing, but she'd gotten a rude awakening that terrible night. And above all, she knew she wasn't the only one to be devastated by his death. The entire Hufflepuff house was grieving, and he'd also had a girlfriend in Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Elly had seen her at the feast tonight and she'd looked as if her whole world had spun off its axis and shattered.

Elly was broken out of her thoughts by Susan's soft voice. "Elly, I know how you feel," she soothed the younger girl, "but do you think that's what Cedric would want? He was such a good person, and even though he's not here anymore, I know he wouldn't want to see you like this."

"But h-he was so afraid," Elly choked. "I can't get the look on his face off my mind! I haven't been able to sleep in days!"

"Neither have the rest of us, El," a seventh year by the name of Melissa, who'd been one of Cedric's best friends, said sadly. "But do you know what you should do? Go to Madam Pomfrey and ask her for a Dreamless Sleep potion. That's what I've been doing."

Elly looked uncertain, tears still streaming down her face. After a few seconds, however, she nodded slowly, and let herself be fully embraced by Susan.

"I hate this," Zacharias Smith said, and there was a furious look on his face as he stared around the room. "This isn't fair! Cedric was like the big brother I never had and I'm going to do all in my power to avenge him, to find out what happened to him! Why isn't Potter telling us anything?"

By this time, many of the other students were succumbing to tears. Ernie McMillan, who had been sitting next to Zacharias, spoke up, looking straight at the room. "Zack, I'm as angry as you are about what happened but we mustn't blame Harry for it," he said importantly. "He's probably just as upset as the rest of us, and for that reason, we should respect his feelings and not badger him about it. It's true that Cedric was very important to all of us, but to assign blame to anyone is not what he would have wanted."

Zacharias still looked mutinous, but nodded; after all, Cedric had never seemed to blame anyone for anything himself, even when someone had wronged him. He was someone to look up to and Zack hoped to one day be just like him.

After a moment's silence, Hannah Abbott said, "Do you think Ced's okay, wherever he is now? I mean, he looked so afraid."

"I think everyone's afraid of death to a certain extent," Ernie said. "We all try to tell ourselves that it's inevitable, that we're all going to die one day. But when it's so unexpected like what Ced went through, no wonder he was afraid. But I've read up about different religions, and many believe there's something for us after our lives are over. If we can take any comfort from what happened, we should try to believe that even though he was afraid at the time, he's probably watching us now and telling us not to worry. Most human beings have a certain fear of the unknown, but most of the time it's not as bad as we think at all."

"He'd want us to remember the good times," said Melissa as tears slid silently down her face. "He was a friend to us all, wasn't he? I think we should all talk about the times he helped us, like a little memorial ceremony for him."

"Good idea," Susan said, a small smile appearing on her face. "Can I start?"

"Sure," said Ernie. "Go ahead."

"I remember the time I was having trouble in Transfiguration and he took the time to tutor me," she said. "I was having so many problems, but he never lost patience with me. I wouldn't have been surprised if someone else in his position had called me a stupid fool, but not Cedric. He just helped me, and once I'd finally managed it, he told me what a good job I did."

So the rest of the night was spent remembering a true role model, brother, and friend. Professor Sprout came into the room during their speeches and added some fond memories of her own. Many tears were shed, but smiles and embraces were also shared. It was a truly horrific tragedy, but Hufflepuff House was pulling together as one unit and supporting each other.

"I can't say just how proud I am of all of you," Professor Sprout said finally, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "If Cedric were here now I know he'd be so happy."

"Who says he isn't?" smiled Ernie McMillan. "Hey, Ced!" he catcalled, looking around the room. "I know you're here, haunting all of us! Don't pretend you aren't!"

That caused true laughter from the crowd, even from Professor Sprout as she looked at all her students. She then conjured many glasses of pumpkin juice, and the older students who had already learned the magic required helped her, knowing what this was about.

Once everyone had a glass, Ernie stood up and gazed once again at all his adopted brothers and sisters as he raised his glass. "I propose a toast, to Cedric Diggory," he said, and everyone in the room repeated his name just as they had at the Leaving Feast. "To the best role model we've ever had, we'll do our best to make you proud. Here's to you, my friend."

And as everyone drank, they knew that the next while would be tough, but in their hearts was a certainty that Cedric was watching over them, and that he was at peace.


End file.
